To Be Someone
by Orangeblossom07
Summary: A girl from our world ends up in ME as a commoner in Gondor, she knows nothing of who she is only that a wizard named Gandalf told her she will learn of her family in Rivendell when the time is right


**Welcome to To Be Someone!! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all is Tolkien's!**

**Chapter 01**

"We are all here today to say farewell to our dear friend Caitlyn Marie Jameson." A Pastor slowly says this as a casket is being placed above its resting place in the ground. A casket spray of flowers placed over the top of it.

A group of mourners surround one side of the casket, the Pastor standing on the opposite. The group of people all known to her as friends, few known as family – even though not biologically –, except three strangers. One a beautiful brown haired female; the second a rather rugged but handsome brown haired male; and the last one a handsome blonde male.

Startled awake Caitlyn breathed heavily and contemplated the dream. She'd been having the same dream for a couple of weeks, sometimes more then once a night. Every time the dream had the same three strangers and it was really starting to bother her. Not only having no clue whom the three people were but also because that it was always her impending death and burial that the dream seemed to sequence around.

Still shaking from the dream Caitlyn did the only thing she ever did when she was ever emotional. She got up out of her ragged bed and pulled some old holly and slightly baggy pants on. Scrounged around a little in her small room looking for her old slightly torn black hooded sweatshirt; finding it under one of her roommates Jordanes jackets, and put it on. Found some clean socks and pulled them on and slipped on her old worn out converse shoes grabbing her scabbard with her sword inside it and her bow reminding her to grab her quiver out of its hiding place after she got outside.

Looking around making sure she had grabbed everything she'd need Caitlyn moved soundlessly towards the window which the roof met right under the sill and quickly climbed out leaving the window open a crack so she could get back in without having to sneak in through the front door of the orphanage.

Standing on the slanted roof Caitlyn quickly strapped her sword around her waist and put her bow around her shoulder. Walking to about a foot from the edge of the roof Caitlyn quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and jumped for the tree limb which was a good five feet from the roof. Hanging she slowly made her away across the branch hand over hand till she got to the trunk and could stand on one of the lower branches. Balancing off of that one she crouched down and then leapt down landing softly on the ground with only a little tingling from the drop.

Turning she stuck her hand inside the tree trunk where a hole was and pulled out a quiver full of arrows and after attaching it to her back she sprinted lightly across the yard into the forest thinking of how many times both her and Jordane had gotten away with sneaking out by that same route. Even as little kids they had done it together to go sleep under the stars or get out of doing something they didn't want to do. Now they used it for different reasons. Jordane to get out to see her boyfriend and Caitlyn to escape and to be alone to be able to think comfortably and to feel at home.

Stopping once she made it to a big enough clearing she looked for a spot to sit and finally found one that she liked and made her way towards it. Sitting down on the stump she leaned against the tree that grew right behind it and just sat their thinking of her past and what she all knew of it.

She was found by the police under an overhang in a forest just outside the city she lived in now. They guessed that she was around 3 years old and hadn't been there for very long. The only reason they had been out there was because some hunters had thought that they had heard a kid cry on some private land and didn't want to trespass to find out. So instead they called the police to check it out cause they were positive there was not a house in the area so the cry was out of place.

She had been automatically put into the orphanage after she was found and had lived there ever since. Jordane had been there just as long and they had grown up together. Being best friends was their only way of surviving in the place because if you didn't have someone to stick up for you, you were the one that was tortured by the other kids. They had been roommates since the new owners had bought out the place 5 years ago. They had remodeled the whole place to fit more kids in it and now most rooms held up to five kids. They were the only ones to have only two in theirs because it was one of the smallest rooms and they were the two girls you didn't want to mess with.

Sitting back more and relaxing even more Caitlyn closed her eyes and tried to force some sort of a picture of her biological family into her head. She could just see shapes, the shape of two faces slightly blurred smiling down at her. She could hear them, she could always hear them. That's the one thing she had always clung to when someone came to her for her 'lessons'. She could always hear those two voices saying softly and lovingly, "Amin Mela Lle, Iell Nin, No I Melian Na Lle" (I Love You, My Daughter, May the Valar be with you). She never could understand it but it always gave her comfort and she could always get through anything keeping those words in her mind.

Shaking herself out of her memories Caitlyn stood up and untied her sword from around her waist and gently set it on the stump, the bow and the quiver quickly following. Standing straight without the weapons she slowly started to stretch out her muscles. Bending over and touching the ground, her legs straight. Then sitting on the ground she did a round of stretches and cracked her back in certain places where it was stiff. Standing up she worked her arm muscles a little bit whirling them around stretching them till they felt nice and loose.

Walking back to the stump she picked up her bow and her quiver and again strapped the quiver to her back. Walking around the clearing a little she looked for a good target, finding the perfect one she quickly took out a dagger she had strapped to her leg and started to carve a target into the dead trees' trunk, making sure it was big enough, but not too big making it too easy to hit.

Backing as far away as possible Caitlyn set herself up and started to her practice with her bow. After going through her arrows for the fourth time she decided to take a break and walked up to the target to remove her arrows. As she was about to turn around she heard a branch snap and quickly grabbing her dagger she had it out and ready to attack as she turned around ready for a fight. Her bow and the arrows she had in her hands on the ground around her.

Growling out loud she whipped the dagger back into its holder on her leg as she saw that it was just Jordane walking towards her. Turning back around Caitlyn bent down and collected the arrows that she had dropped and her bow. After collecting all the arrows from both the ground and the tree Caitlyn turned back towards the stump where Jordane was now sitting playing with the scabbard Caitlyn's sword was in.

"What are you doing? Do you know what I could have done to you if I had not realized it was you?" Caitlyn asked Jordane in a dark voice mad as hell that Jordane had snuck up on her and surprised her to the point of almost attacking her.

"I was curious to see where you were going. You seem to be gone more and more during the night. I thought maybe you had gotten a guy and had started sneaking out to meet him out here or something like that." Sighing dejectedly Jordane continued with, "Obviously I was wrong. I don't get why you don't get a boyfriend. You wouldn't have so much free time at the stupid house then. You could be gone all the time. Plus no one would actually hurt you for a change since there'd be a chance that you'd be experimenting with him." Looking straight at Caitlyn Jordane finished that statement with a look that said she knew from experience that that was true.

"Yea, well I just don't want to okay? The guys around here aren't the best. I'd rather get beat up then get felt up by some idiotic pervert. Plus all my free time I'm out here and I'm happy about it so just leave me alone. I'm happy out here. You may not be, but I am." Caitlyn lifted her chin stubbornly while saying that to Jordane trying to make it as clear as possible it wasn't up for discussion.

"Fine, whatever. All the guys think your too boyish anyways. Yea they think you've got the perfect body and all the guys wouldn't mind getting into your pants. But most of them are afraid that you'll beat them up or something if they ask you out. Its rather funny, I just tell them that I'm the girly you so they ask me instead of you. So in a way its good for me that you never go out with them. Leaves me with more and more alternative guys to turn to when I get bored with the ones I'm with currently. Tata sista!" Jordane stood up after saying all that to Caitlyn who she didn't know was silently getting more and more mad. Turning and walking away Jordane almost made it out of the clearing before Caitlyn stopped her.

"Jordane, Wait." Caitlyn said kind of quietly but loud enough for Jordane to hear. Jordane turned around just before the brush started and put her hands on her hips and gave an indignant look towards Caitlyn not knowing really what to expect and not really caring all that much.

"Auta miqula orqu" (Go kiss an orc) Caitlyn said this to Jordane violently.

"What" Jordane asked not having a clue what Caitlyn had said to her. Taking a step or two closer she got a more interested look on her face.

"I don't know…just go away I don't want to talk to you right now." When Jordane didn't move Caitlyn got her bow and an arrow and started to get ready to shoot it at Jordane and said, "I said go away."

Jordane left as fast as she could, without looking back. She had never seen Caitlyn so mad in her life and it scared her. She had seen the glint in Caitlyn's eyes and it was not one she would like to see in any ones every again.

Caitlyn quickly dropped the bow and the arrow she was holding shocked she had lost her temper with Jordane. No matter how mad she had gotten at her through out her life she had never gotten violent, never. They had sworn they never would with how they were raised.

Sitting down on the stump she picked up the scabbard that Jordane had dropped on the ground when she had stood up and slowly ran her fingers along the writing on the cover. She could still remember the day she had gone back to where the police had found her, and she had found her bow and her scabbard with the sword in it. She knew some how that they were hers that they were meant to belong to her. She had took them back to the orphanage and hid them and everyday since had used them whenever she felt unbalanced with her emotions cause it seemed to help clear her mind somehow.

Her fingers still tracing the writing she heard a twig snap behind her and barely had gotten her body to turn partially to see what it was when she saw a blurred gray image with a solid gray branch of some sort smack her on the head hard. All she could do was say, "Ow…" before she passed out.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! It's just something thats been in my head and not letting me write my other stories. Don't worry if your reading the other ones I have not stopped them. I will never stop writing them. I will finish them I swear!! Anyways Please Review and tell me what ya think!!**

**Orangeblossom07**


End file.
